1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting tables and, more particularly, to a downdraft exhaust cutting and shuttle table mechanism which includes first and second elongated, horizontally disposed cutting tables which are shuttled into and out of a cutting area which includes a material cutting assembly positioned therein, the shuttle table mechanism including horizontal and vertical table movement devices which are operative to move the first and second cutting tables forwards and backwards between the cutting area and a loading area generally adjacent thereto and a vertical table movement device operative to move the first and second cutting tables upwards and downwards, the overall device further including an exhaust duct positioned in the cutting area beneath the first and second cutting tables and a slag collector also positioned beneath the cutting table for collecting slag falling downwards from the first and second cutting tables, the vertical and horizontal table movement devices cooperating to move each of the first and second cutting tables from a loading position while in the loading area then generally horizontally forwards into the cutting area for cutting of material mounted thereon then generally horizontally backwards into the loading area to a position generally underneath the other of the first and second cutting tables which has been lifted into the elevated loading position, thereby cycling the first and second cutting tables to alternate use of each of the cutting tables.
2. Description of related Art
Cutting tables for cutting a work piece such as a metal plate typically include a table surface for supporting the work piece. A cutting torch assembly, which may include a plasma cutting torch, a laser cutting torch, an oxy-fuel cutting torch, or the like, may be suspended above the cutting table for cutting the metal plate. In the majority of instances, the cutting torch is computer-controlled to follow a programmed pattern or template, thus cutting the metal plate in an automated sequence, one which is easily repeatable for cutting of numerous identical pieces from a series of metal plates.
Several different types of cutting table assemblies have been proposed in the prior art, including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,915, 6,165,410 and 5,435,525, all of which provide various devices for removing undesirable fumes and slag from the vicinity of the cutting table by utilizing one or more exhaust ducts for evacuating the fumes and which further include a slag removal system for removing slag. However, it has been found that due to advances in the cutting systems being currently used in the industry, heavier and thicker pieces of steel may be cut using these new systems, and this results in more smoke, more waste, more light, and more noise being produced than has been produced previously, and the downdraft cutting table assemblies found in the prior art do not provide adequate solutions to the problems encountered during use of these new improved cutting systems.
It has been found that the most significant impediment to use of these improved cutting systems is that the loading and unloading of the heavier and thicker plates and parts has become an ever more difficult and daunting procedure. There is, therefore, a need for an improved downdraft exhaust cutting mechanism which will speed the loading and unloading process, yet which will also allow for the use of the exhaust ducting and slag collection devices which are known and used in the industry in order to provide a safe and efficient yet significantly improved cutting table mechanism.
However, one of the significant problems encountered in the prior art is that the vast majority of shuttle tables currently in use do not provide accommodation for the use of partitioned downdraft exhaust systems or for slag collection devices since the movement of the shuttle cutting tables takes precedence in the design and functional considerations of operation of the device. It has been found that these features are of critical importance in improving the operational efficiency of cutting tables, and therefore it is of critical importance to include these features in a shuttle table.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved downdraft exhaust cutting and shuttle table mechanism which significantly improves the speed and efficiency of cutting table processes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved downdraft exhaust cutting and shuttle table mechanism which includes first and second elongated, horizontally disposed cutting tables which are horizontally and vertically moveable to move the first and second cutting tables from a loading position upwards or downwards while in the loading area, then generally horizontally forwards into a cutting area for cutting of material mounted thereon then generally horizontally backwards into the loading area to a position generally underneath the other of the first and second cutting tables which has been lifted into the elevated loading position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved downdraft exhaust cutting and shuttle table mechanism which will effectively double the efficiency of cutting table processes by permitting preparation and loading of one of the cutting tables while the other of the cutting tables is supporting material being cut thereon in the cutting area of the present invention.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a downdraft exhaust cutting and shuttle table mechanism which continually rotates the cutting tables such that the cutting table having material recently cut thereon is positioned beneath the cutting table having material to be cut mounted thereon in order to prevent material and debris from falling from the cut plate onto the uncut plate thus mandating removal thereof prior to cutting of the uncut material, thus greatly increasing the efficiency of operation of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved downdraft exhaust cutting and shuttle table mechanism which provides a protective enclosure surrounding the cutting area of the invention to protect the external surroundings from light, heat and debris produced during the cutting process, thus rendering the surrounding facility far safer and more conducive to improved worker health.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a downdraft exhaust cutting and shuttle table mechanism which is relatively straightforward and functional in design and construction and which is safe, effective and efficient in use.